


Strongest Stars

by cakelocked



Series: Hearts of Kyber [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, spiritassassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelocked/pseuds/cakelocked
Summary: Baze's final moments and a new beginning.





	

Those black Stormtroopers were something else, Baze had to admit grudgingly. He raised his beloved repeater cannon and loaded it again, shooting yet another trooper. Not bothering to shield he marched resolutely forward, blasting every trooper he could see. He sensed his end coming and resisted turning back to look at Chirrut's body lying on the beach behind him. They'd see again soon and be together once again, in the Force. Don't they ever stop coming? He blasted yet another trooper but not before taking a hit to his shoulder. Stumbling, he righted himself with pure spite. He wouldn't give up before every single of those black _chssk_ were dead. It was for Chirrut, it was for all of his fellow rebels. Dragging his hurt leg, he set forward once again.  
I am one with the Force and the Force is with me. _I hope Chirrut is proud of me._

Three troopers left. Baze shot one of them but got hit again, this time stumbling over and falling. Refusing to give up, he rolled around and took aim, shooting the second one before the trooper had time to shoot him. Meanwhile, the third trooper had taken a frag grenade. Too late, Baze though, raising his gun and blasting the final trooper. Too late. He watched as if in slow motion the trooper to fall with the primed grenade on his hand. So this is how it ends. Not bothering to try and escape the blast, he took a deep breath. I am one with the Force, I am one with the Force. 

Baze turned around to face his fallen partner. He took in for one more time his beloved's serene face, unseeing eyes staring upwards to the sky, as if still hopeful for the better future. We made it, Chirrut. It is done. Baze felt serene, a foreign feeling for him. His fight was over and now he could see Chirrut again. He could join him in the Force. His only regret was that he was too far away to touch him for one more time. Still, it wouldn't matter soon. 

//

There was nothing to feel after the blast. Still, he could feel the familiar feeling of his partner's hands around him, welcoming him home.  
"Welcome home, Baze."


End file.
